Ella no lo sabe
by Hizashii
Summary: Nunca tendrías el valor suficiente, ni siquiera cuando fuera mayor y todo estuviera en el pasado, para decirle que la traicionaste, que fuiste un sucio perro infiel…y más de una vez, con la misma persona. -Leah/Jacob/Nessie


**Disclaimer:** Sólo la viñeta me pertenece.

**Claim: **Leah/Jacob/Nessie

**Summary: **_Nunca tendrías el valor suficiente, ni siquiera cuando fuera mayor y todo estuviera en el pasado, para decirle que la traicionaste, que fuiste un sucio perro infiel…y más de una vez, con la misma persona.  
_

**Notes: **Viñeta, 648; Cítricos leves. Infidelidad (já, era obvio, ¿no?) y... nada más.

**

* * *

**

**Ella no lo sabe**

(Leah/Jacob/Nessie)

_«Una mirada, un pretexto y lo indebido,_

_sin pensar en cómo esto iba a parar_

_mordí la manzana, que me hizo pecar»_

—Amor Entre Tres, Olga Tañón.

* * *

Embestidas animales, besos bestiales, infidelidad. Es un escape, es sólo un escape. Buscas redimir tu frustración, buscas extinguir la llama de la furia. No hay sentimientos de por medio…o al menos, de eso intentas convencerte.

Ella no lo sabe, no sabe lo que haces cuando ella duerme por las noches. No ves el futbol, como ella piensa que lo haces, sino que tomas el teléfono y le marcas a la bella morena que te acompaña y calienta tu cama, mientras Renesmee viaja en sus sueños, en su infantil mundo feliz.

Renesmee es dulce e inocente, y es tuya, sólo tuya. Tú deberías ser sólo de ella, pero no lo eres, porque tu cuerpo, tu calor y tus noches pertenecen a otra. Renesmee es sólo una niña, tu pequeña Nessie, la dulce pequeña que apenas pasa los dos años, aunque aparente seis, con ella no puedes compartirlo todo. No puedes compartir caricias en lugares indebidos, no puedes escuchar gemidos de placer, no puedes ser rudo y liberar toda tu fuerza, quizás ni siquiera puedes ser tú.

Ella no lo sabe, no sabe que los bosques han presenciado miles de veces como la traicionas, sin detenerte a pensar un poco en ella, sin nada más que el deseo que se desata cuando Leah pega su cuerpo al tuya y jadea en tu oído debido al contacto.

Leah es fuego y pasión, y es tuya, quizás un poco de Sam, pero es tuya también. Tú no tienes porque ser sólo de ella y no lo eres, porque tus sonrisas y tu corazón le pertenecen a esa pequeña niña de rizos cobrizos y ojos dulces y brillantes.

Ella no lo sabe, no sabe que la piensas gran parte del día —mientras estés lejos de Edward— y que fantaseas miles de veces con recorrer, de nuevo, su cuerpo, esa noche y hasta al amanecer. Leah no sabe que quizás estás sintiendo algo más fuerte por ella, que quizás se está volviendo necesaria en tu rutina de vida. Porque sí, demonios, la necesitas.

Ella no sabe que, aunque tu corazón le pertenece a Renesmee —y siempre le ha pertenecido—, tu cuerpo y tu pasión son de su total propiedad; ella no sabe qué puede hacer contigo casi todo lo que se le antoje, ella no lo sabe.

Por eso, mientras enredas tus dedos en sus cabellos negros como el carbón y el azabache, mientras sientes la ruda fricción de su piel morena contra la tuya, piensas que las engañas a ambas, porque estás totalmente dividido.

Cuando el clímax los alcanza, los hace estremecer y tu expresión se distorsiona de placer, ella no sabe que estás rompiéndote la cabeza pensando que todo lo que quieres es poder tenerlas a las dos, por siempre.

Porque, con Nessie sientes en su toque tierno que tu cuerpo lo recorren escalofríos, pero con Leah sientes que el cuerpo se te convulsiona de placer. Es atracción física, necesidad o, quizás, necedad; pero, de alguna extraña forma —a tu manera, como dirían algunas personas—, la quieres junto a ti, para sentir sus labios sobre los tuyos y sus manos explorar tu cuerpo.

Por eso, cuando Nessie, a la mañana siguiente, te pregunta qué has hecho y cómo has estado, le mientes, porque no quieres perderla. Nunca tendrías el valor suficiente, ni siquiera cuando fuera mayor y todo estuviera en el pasado, para decirle que la traicionaste, que fuiste un sucio perro infiel…y más de una vez, con la misma persona.

Leah calla, calla lo que sucede todas las noches, pero por dentro estalla de los celos cuando depositas un dulce y casto beso en la frente de Renesmee y murmuras un «te quiero», porque a ella nunca le has dicho te quiero, quizás un «te deseo» o «te necesito», pero nunca un te quiero.

Ella no lo sabe, no sabe que, en realidad, sí la quieres.

* * *


End file.
